darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Darth Project: De-Lucasification
Hello there , welcome to Darth Project: De-Lucasification. The goal of this project is to expand and create funny articles about the "real" Star Wars movies and everything related to those moves, This means articles about The movies, the characters, the ships, the planets, The Force, the Jedi from the movies, the Sith from the movies, the people that were in the movies but weren't noticed because they weren't even important enough to get a name and the people that did get a name but just didn't do anything worth noticing. Discussion can take place On this forum on the projects talk page and in IRC. Project Members Anyone should feel free to put their name here, provided that they are willing to make major contributions to this project. Additionally, users with a history of disruption may be removed, unless they clean up their act Instructions Rules of the Game Pick an article listed below and start Expanding it. don't bother with the crossed out articles, they have been expanded enough as far as the project goes. After you are done contact one of the project leaders on their talkpages and they will reward you. Narrative structure *I feel very strongly that we should try to maintain the overall storyline of the films, at least for the film pages and probably for the related characters etc. What happens in our De-Lucasified version should be basically the same as what happens in the movies, only different enough to be wacky. If that makes any sense. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 21:41, 8 March 2008 (UTC) **I agree. I was thinking along the lines of making the characterisations completely exaggerated and over-the-top, with a few minor events being altered for funniness, but nothing too major. If that makes sense. 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 22:00, 8 March 2008 (UTC) **This is actually what I had in mind for the instructions for "Phase Two." I'm working on them now, haven't added them yet because they're not done, we're still at Phase one anyway... I think I might include bits of your comments (I know, I'm lazy :P) Thank you for your thoughts. :) --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:20, 9 March 2008 (UTC) **Completely excluding DarthiCharacters might actually make things funnier: On each DarthiUnverse page we could give wierd reasons for why that particular character or object was not present during the events of the movies (eg, Darth Cool had a hangover or Watto was portrayed unfavorably because of Galactic prejudice).Darth 83.81.43 16:16, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Phase One Making a list of pages that need to be created and expanded, the list still needs expansion, but I think it's time to start Phase Two as well. If you find anymore things that need to be created or expanded, feel free to add it to the list. Phase Two Creating and/or expanding the Movie articles *'Prequel Trilogy:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. *Original Trilogy: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode IV and 1/2: The Holiday Special, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi We want to maintain the overall storyline of the films. What happens in our De-Lucasified version should be basically the same as what happens in the movies, only different enough to be wacky, weird or funny. This means the same characters, space ships, planets and things were in the background and not really noticed by anyone. This also means that our other Sith and losers that weren't in the "real" movies won't be in our De-Lucasified versions. *I also think it would be awesome if we linked selected, appropriate Conversations from the movie articles. For example, in the AOTC article: "Anakin confronted his former master while Padme looked on, pregnant and therefore helpless." ... Or, for ROTJ: "Vader then took Luke from Endor to the Death Star blah blah etc." '''Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 14:16, 30 March 2008 (UTC) *This is just a minor (and possibly useless) idea, but shouldn't we make a special "Improve" template? Something like "This article falls under Project: De-Lucasification and we would appreciate your help blah blah etc". Master GumpLord of Poodoo 13:24, 23 June 2008 (UTC) **Probably something for the talk page, yeah. Similar to Wookieepedia's. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 18:25, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Tasks (aka stuff has to do, or we'll destroy his/her planet) Creation *Confederacy of Independent Systems *''Prequel Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope''---> will finish his screenshotproject to create this article *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *Super Laser *Utapau Expansion *Aayla Secura *Alaskan Expanded by that chick that cried *Anakin Skywalker *Bantha Expanded by Master Gump *Bantha Poodoo *Battle of Geonosis *Bail Organa Expanded and AoE'd by Master Gump *Blaster *Blue Milk Expanded and AoE'd by *Boba Fett will be expanded by Mecenarylord *Chewbacca ---> Featured Sith by *Clone trooper Expanded by Wedgepwns!! *Cloud City Expanded by StarNinja99 *Cornelius Evazan Expanded and AoE'ified by Master Gump *Count Dooku *Darth Vader will be expanded by *Death Star *Dolly *Double-bladed lightsaber *Droideka *Ewok Expanded and AoE'd by *Executor *Firmus Piett *Fifth Imperial officer in background of unnamed Star Destroyer-like spaceship (Is being expanded by ) *Force choke *Galactic Empire *Goldenrod *Grand Moff Tarkin *Grievous *Han Solo *Hoth *Hyperdrive *InterGalactic Banking Clan *Jabba the Hutt *Jango Fett *Jar Jar Binks *Jedi *Jek Porkins *Kamino *Kaminoan ---> Expanded and nominated for AoE by *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Kit Fisto *Lando Calrissian *Leia Organa Solo *Lightsaber *Luke Skywalker *Mace Windu *Mon Mothra *Mon Calamari *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Old Republic *Palpatine *Ponda Baba Expanded by 144.162.120.115 *Qui-Gon Jinn Expanded by Gonk *Rancor *Rebel Alliance *R2-D2 *Star Destroyer Expanded by *Starfighter *Star Wars *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Stormtrooper *Tatooine *That Stormtrooper That Got Shot Off The Extension Ramp On The First Death Star In Episode IV(Will be expanded by ) *That Stormtrooper That Hit His Head On A Door In Episode IV(Will be expanded by ) *That Stormtrooper That Said "Blast Them" In Episode IV(Will be expanded by ) *That Stormtrooper That Got Thrown Off The Platform Where They Froze Han Solo, By Chewbacca, In Episode V(Will be expanded by ) *The Force Expanded by StarNinja99 *The Galaxy *TIE fighter Expanded by *Wampa --> Expanded by *Wedge Antilles *X-wing Expanded by *Yaddle *Yarael Poof *Yoda Review D